Fearing death
by Ziya Hitsugaya
Summary: Hitsugaya meets a young girl who's dieing of cancer.Then he finds out that she is the reincarnation of a legendry warrior. He must now protect her until her time is up.
1. Chapter 1

Fearing Death

A young girl who was diagnosed with cancer feared death she knew she wasn't going to live much longer.

The doctors told her and her parents that there was nothing they can do.

It was only matter of time. She knew she had to tell Ichigo who she saw

as a big brother she never had and she was very close to him.

The thought of telling him pained her. But she decided he had to know.

The girl had long black hair her skin was pale from the cancer and she wore a simple

white dress, with a blue ribbon around her waist. Her dress shoes were also blue.

* * *

At the Kurosaki's, Ichigo and the others were talking about Aizen, the Arrancars,

and the hollows.

Captain Hitsugaya had just finished explaining to Ichigo Aizen's plans.

They heard the door bell ring and heard Yuzu yell," I'll get it"!

Moments later, a knock on the door and a young girl's voice was heard. Ichigo, "I need to talk you". The voice sounded urgent and Ichigo got up quickly saying "that's my friend Mana.

She had to go to the doctor today she's very sick and opened the door to let her in."

Upon entering the room, she saw that Ichigo wasn't alone.

She quickly bowed introducing herself. "Hi my name is Mana Hiro nice to meet you all".

Hitsugaya's eyes widen for a quick second upon seeing Mana thinking to him self, it can't be.

He got up and walked to Mana saying, "hi I am Torshiro Hitsugaya, the people behind me are, Rangiku Matsumoto, Ikkaku Madarame, Renji Abarai and Yumichika Ayasegawa."

They all stood and bowed as they said in union "nice to meet you."

Ichigo looked freaked out by hearing them talk in union as he thought, "now that's just weird."

Hitsugaya seeing the look on Ichigo's, face. He asked "is something wrong?"

"N… nothing's wrong" was Ichigo's reply.

Ichigo looked at Mana and asked, "How did it go?"

Mana looked down as she said Ichigo, "can we talk alone?"

The sadness he heard in her voice, he knew it was bad. He looked at the others and said "give me a second as he walked out the room to talk to Mana."

Five minuets pasted when they heard crying from Mana and Ichigo telling her to go home and get some rest that he would check on her later.

When the door opened they saw Ichigo and his eyes were shadowed sadness was in his voice as he spoke, "she's dieing, the cancer has spread beyond repair."

"The doctors gave her a month to live…and I can't do anything to save her".

Seeing the sad look Ichigo had, Hitsugaya motioned for everyone to leave. He knew that

Ichigo needed to be alone.

As Hitsugaya was leaving himself, he said; "Kurosaki, we'll leave you to be alone.

Right now you seem to need it. We'll talk later."

Before he could leave, he heard, "Captain Hitsugaya, wait"!! Shocked to hear Ichigo

call him by his rank. He turned to Ichigo, "Yes"?

Ichigo now sitting on his bed looking at the young Captain with a pleading look on

his face as he asked "would mind watching Mana"?

"If she dies I want you to be the one to perform Consol on her. I…I Cant"…

he trailed off.

Hitsugaya understood what he was trying to say, "I will do as you ask Kurosaki,

but I will ask don't avoid Mana. She needs you now more the ever".

"I know that. And I am going to go check on her later. I just want you to be there

for her too".

"Something tells me you need to be there for her too. It is just a feeling I have.

I don't why, so don't ask".

"Very well Kurosaki, Call me when you go see Mana I will accompany you to see

her".

Thank you, Toshiro. As Hitsugaya was walking out the room he said; "you're welcome.

And Kurosaki, It's Captain Hitsugaya to you". And with that he left leaving Ichigo

alone.

* * *

Hitsugaya's POV

As I walk towards Orihime's I couldn't help but think of that girl Mana.

How is it possible? Is she who I think she is or she her reincarnation?

I need to know. If it is her, I have protect her from Aizen.

Reincarnation or not, I wont let her down again.

If he finds out...then soul society and Karakura Town is doomed

* * *

I know its short and I hope you like the story and sorry if its not at your expectation

I have good plots but not good at writing the story it self. If you don't like how I write don't read.

Please Review if you like the story, and I will try and fix anything you see that needs to be worked on.

disclaim I don't own Bleach .


	2. Chapter 2

{DISCLAIM I DO NOT OWN BLEACH _______________________________________________________________

DREAMS OF THE PAST LIFE

Mana's POV

I walked to Ichigo's house to tell him there was nothing the doctors could do

that I was going to die. Something I did not want to do.

As I walked to the front door I took a deep breath as I "thought, here goes

nothing" and rang the door bell.

I can hear Yuzu yell," I'll get"!!

She opened the door and I gave her a small smile before I asked," is Ichigo home"?

Yuzu smiled back saying," Yes, Ichigo is in his room, come in just make sure you knock

on his door first before you go in."

I smiled at Yuzu once more before saying, "don't worry I will wait until Ichigo opens the door to his room for me. Then walked towards Ichigo's room.

I knocked on his door saying urgently "Ichigo, I need to talk to you. "

Minuets later, the door opens and I see Ichigo who allows me to enter his room.

I saw that Ichigo wasn't alone and quickly bowed introducing myself, "Hi, My name is Mana Hiro, nice to meet you."

As I rose up I saw a boy with white hair get up and walked towards me.

Something about him seems familiar to me I just didn't know why.

I heard him say "Hi I am Toshiro Hitsugaya, the people behind me are Rangiku Matsumoto, Ikkaku Madarame, Renji Abarai, and Yumichika Ayasegawa.

They all stood up and bowed as they said in union" nice to meet you".

I looked at Ichigo as I saw his face. It was priceless he really looked freaked out as they spoke in union.

Then I heard the boy I now know as Toshiro Hitsugaya asking Ichigo "is something wrong"?

Then the look on Ichigo's face turned from freaked out to terrified as he

said" N…nothing's wrong".

I wanted to laugh at his expressions on his face but I didn't. I knew he would probably be mad if I did.

Then he looked at me and asked" how did it go?

I looked down sadness in my voice as I said,"Ichigo can we talk alone"?

He looked at his friends and said" give me a second then walked me out the

room closing the door behind us.

He looked at me with concern in his eyes as he asked "how bad it is"?

I looked at him and said "it's bad. The doctors said the cancer has spread beyond

repair. That it would be a waste of time the treatments would not work."

I have maybe a month to live I don't know.

They told me I should enjoy life while I still can because I am dying. I began to cry

as I said" I am afraid to die".

I just cried as I felt Ichigo hug me saying "it's okay to fear death. But you shouldn't because I believe someone is watching over you. Okay"? "Now go home and get some rest. Later I will come to your house and check on you".

All I could say was okay and left the house without another word.

I walked into my house and went to my room so I could think I closed the door to my room and laid down in my bed and cried myself to sleep.

The dream

I was fighting trying to defeat a dark figure I couldn't see their face.

I could hear the person taunting me saying your brother can't save you now.

I made sure you and him was separated and now you power is cut in half.

Without him you're good as dead.

I could hear my brother yelling" I'm coming Tori"! but it was too late I felt a sword impale me as I fail to the ground I could feel the temperature drop but I couldn't see what was going on.

The next thing I knew I could hear him calling my name or I think it was my name. I could hear him crying over me telling me not to leave him but I could feel my life slipping away. I could hear him say "I'm sorry I failed to protect you. Please don't go".

I told him don't worry Big bro. I will be back you'll see when we're needed again I promise.

My sight fading into darkness as I could hear him say until we meet a gain I will be waiting.

I awoke gasping thinking to myself was this a dream or something more?

Hitsugaya's POV

Mean while at Orihime's Hitsugaya awoke from the same dream.

Great he thought and the dreams return.

He couldn't help but wonder, was the dream a sign? Is Mana really his

sister, Tori reincarnated? He had his suppositions but didn't know for sure.

I have to know I'll just keep an eye on Mana for now. If she really is my sister Tori,

our connection will return.

His thoughts were cut off by Rangiku…."Caaaaptainnn"!!! As she ran to me trying to give me a hug. I quickly stepped to the side only to hear her crash into a coffee table

breaking it as she landed.

Annoyed, by my lieutenant I said, "number one you're paying for the table.

Rangiku whined" aww …Captain"!!! Ignoring her whining I said "number two, what do you want"?

Rangiku perked up when she said" Ichigo called. He said to tell you to meet him at his house that you and him were going to visit Mana."

Hoping the information would distract her captain so she could get out of paying for the coffee table. "I see." I said walking towards the door to leave the house.

Then I turned and said" I expect you to clean the mess you made and a new coffee table

when I return. If you get anything else besides a table, you will be sorry. Understood"?

Rangiku knew I wasn't in a good mood she sighed and said "yes sir."

With that settled, I left the house and walked towards the Kurosaki Clinic.

It didn't take long for me to meet up with Ichigo and we made our way to Mana's.

When we arrived to her house, Mana's mom was outside watering her plants as she saw us walking towards her. She smiled at us as she said" Hello Ichigo, then she looked at me and asked, and who is this young man?

Ichigo smiles back at the women and said" Hi Mrs. Hiro. This my friend Toshiro Hitsugaya he met Mana earlier today.

He wanted to come with me to see how Mana's doing. Is she up?

Mana's Mother smiled at me sweetly and said" she just woke up she's in her room".

Mana's POV

I sat on my bed trying to figure out my dream. What does it mean? It seemed so real.

Cut off from my thoughts I heard a knock on my door. Then Ichigo yelled" Mana its

me. I have Toshiro with me. We came to check up in you."

I yelled" come in"! I saw the door open and saw the boys walked into the room.

All I could do was smile at them. I was happy to see them both. I know I just meet

Hitsugaya but I felt like I have always known him.

Ichigo smiled as he asked "How are you feeling"?

I just smiled and said "I am great now that you're here.

With out thinking I said" hey Ichigo, I had a strange dream. I don't know what to make of it. It seemed so real.

I want you both to hear me out about the dream is that okay?

I heard both Hitsugaya and Ichigo tell me it was fine.

I smiled as I begun to tell them my dream. I was fighting a dark figure I couldn't see their face.

He was taunting me. He said" Your brother can't save you now. I made sure you were separated. And now your power is cut in half. You're good as dead.

Then I could hear my brother yell…I was cut by Hitsugaya when he said I'm coming Tori.

When I looked at Hitsugaya I saw a single tear go down his cheek. Then I knew he was my brother.

Hitsugaya's POV

As I sat there listening to Mana about her dream I realized that she and I had the

same dream. I cut her off as she was talking about her brother…me.

I said" I'm coming Tori"! I felt a single tear go down my cheek.

I continued the dream. But it was too late as I watched Tori get impaled by the

dark figure's sword. I became in raged as I made the temperature drop easily

killing the person.

I ran to my sister calling her name. I said "I am sorry I failed to protect you" Tears going down my eyes as I said" please don't leave me.

Then I heard her say "don't worry big bro, I'll be back you'll see. When were needed again I promise."

Then I looked at Mana and said" until we meet again. I'll be waiting." I smiled and said" and we meet again just like you promise". Welcome back.


	3. Chapter 3

Hitsugaya's love for his sister

Ichigo's POV.

I couldn't belive what I just heard. Toshiro is really Mana's

brother?

Before Mana could saying anything to Toshiro, I yelled at him

"saying, you cant be Mana's brother your dead and she is alive how in the world is she your sister"?

Then I saw Toshiro's Icy glare as he "spoke,Kurosaki,if you learn to listen to what we say then you would know that she is

Tori reincarnated. Meaning My sister's soul is Mana's."

I just sat there for a few minutes thinking about what Toshiro said.

I then said" I get it now." I got up then walked towards the door. "I think you two need to be alone".Then walked out the room without another word.

Hitsugaya's POV.

AS I watched Kurosaki walk out of Mana's room I thought

with annoyance, That guy can be so clueless at times. He's such an idiot.

My thoughts were cut off as I heard Mana ask "Hitsugaya,

what did Ichigo mean by your dead and I am alive"? I mean how can you be dead if your sitting right here?

Cursing as I thought that boy is dead when I get a hold to him.

"Mana, I cant tell you just yet, I don't want you to fear me if I told you." "When I feel you are ready to know I will tell you."

"But I have feeling you will find out on your own seeing your my sister"." You were once like me before.... you died."

Please do not ask what I cant tell you.

Suddenly I heard my soul pager, I looked at Mana

and said" I have to go I'll back as soon as I can.''

As I ran out of her house, I saw an Arrancar standing near

Mana's room. I popped a soul candy into my mouth as I exited my Gigai. I could see the Arrancar staring into the window,

I thought,this is not I yelled" What are you doing there Arrancar?

The Arrancar looked up at me and smiled evilly as he said'' I have a message from Lord has plans for her.'' she is the one he's been looking for".The moment she dies she will be his." I ran towards him and we crossed blades as he said," he has an interss in you as well."

Something about a connection the you two will soon have." "He wants your power". "You will soon serve Lord Aizen, And there's nothing you can do about it."

He then pushed me out of his way to escape I yelled,''That will never happen!"

As the arrancar was leaving he said you should consider it an honer he no longer wants you disapeard back to Hueco Mundo.

A thought came to me,I will protect Mana even after she dies.

I will train her myself so she could become a soul Reaper.

I will make sure we stay on the side of good.

I have a feeling our power is beyond Aizen's. If that's the case,Aizen will lose.

AS I walked back to Mana's house I heard Rangiku,

"Captain is everything okay?

"Yes, Rangiku, everything is fine''. ''But there are some things I have to report to Soul Society and it concerns Me and Mana.''

''And don't ask you will know tomorrow.''

Then I made my way inside Mana's house.

I went back into her room only to see Mana asleep.

I walked up to Mana,and kissed her on her forehead

"Don't worry Mana, I am here and will protect

you. Even if it means I'm the one who dies this time.

I love you.

I decided to stay in soul form and watch over Mana,I didn't want her unprotected knowing Aizen was after her.

I would protect her no matter what.

The next Day, Mana's POV

I woke up feeling very weak. I was still lying down as I heard

Hitsugaya, this is Captain Hitsugaya, I am reporting in to tell

you of last night's attack it concerns an innocent human.

The traitor Aizen has an interest in both me and this human.

Aizen had discovered that this Human is the reincarnation

of my sister and the connection we will soon have.

I heard silence for a few minutes. He spoke again,

Do you remember about 55 years ago there were two very

powerful warriors? They did not work for the thirteen court guard squads.

But they protected everyone in soul society no enemy could

defeat them.

That is until one day they found their weakness and one was killed. The other killed the enemy out of anger and soon after

He also disappeared.

Then they became a legend.

I was surprised when he said'' I am the one who disappeared

and the other who died was my sister, Tori.

after she died I lost my power.

I met Rangiku soon after I started having dreams of my zanpakuto spirit Hyorinmaru. And you know the rest sir.

The human that Aizen is after is Mana Hiro the reincarnation of Tori Hitsugaya my sister.

I request that some of my highest ranking officers to be assigned to the world of the living to protect Mana until its time for her to return to Soul Society.

Mana is very sick and will die soon. I will protect her until then.

When she is in Soul Society I would like to train her myself and put her in my squad with your permission sir.

Thank you I will await them at the senkimon in an hour.

Hitsugaya out.

I couldn't believe it. He's trying to protect me.

I want to know more about him. I want remember him and be his sister again.

I opened my eyes and saw Hitsugaya looking out the window.

"Good morning Hitsugaya".

I saw him look at me then sighed and said' I should have known

you would be able to see me in this form''. "I'm not surprised though''.

"How long have you been awake"?

I couldn't lie to him so I said "Long enough to know you're not human".

And the truth is I want learn more about you.

I want to be your sister again.

I want remember who I am.

Who we were

I don't care if your not human, I am not afraid, we're still family.

Hitsugaya looking towards the door saying "fine."

"I will tell you everything but I have to go for now".

I have to meet up with some people, but when I return I'll tell of our child hood together, and how close we were. Until then please get some rest.

Then he was gone before I could say anything.

"Wow" I thought. He's fast.

**Thanks for reading, The reason I am writing for a in memory of my cousin Shane Michelle Pullen**.

I am doing this for him, but I will try am improve my writing

I will finish this story.

I am sorry my story isn't written the way you expect.

I am not writing to please any one but I hope they like the story.

Thanks


End file.
